


Не она

by KisVani



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Император Джорджиу сравнивает двух Майкл.





	Не она

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские хэдканоны могут не совпадать с читательским.

Когда они сражались спина к спине, Филиппа почти поверила, что это ее Майкл. Но потом та сломала движение на половине и ее удар не убил. Человек Лорки упал без сознания на пол тронного зала. Все еще живой.

Ее Майкл никого никогда не щадила.

Иллюзия была разрушена, и на языке снова горечь, как в тот день, когда Филиппе сообщили о смерти ее дочери. Боль утраты и злость оттого, что предательница умерла не от ее руки.

***

 

У Филиппы никогда не было детей, она не собиралась их заводить. Но Катрина сказала: «Это будет красивым жестом». Катрина понимала в красивых жестах, это, в конце концов, ее и погубило, но Филиппа прислушалась к ее совету.

Среди всех детей, оставшихся сиротами после атаки на военную станцию, именно Майкл показалась ей самой многообещающей.

И Филиппа не ошиблась.

***

 

Майкл из другой реальности почти не улыбалась. Это стоило заметить сразу, но Филиппе хотелось верить, что ее дочь вернулась.

И хотелось верить, что это возвращение было ради того, чтобы смиренно просить помиловать ее.

Филиппа бы помиловала. Даже Император порой может быть человеком, когда дело касается семьи.

Но к ней прилетела не ее Майкл, и Филиппа видела в ней сходство не со своей дочерью, а с самой собой. Тот же взгляд и та же боль — словно в зеркале.

Серьезная и неулыбчивая незнакомка была кем угодно, но не той Майкл, от предательства которой все еще кровоточило сердце.

***

 

— Что здесь произошло? — Филиппа могла не спрашивать, все очевидно, но она хотела услышать объяснения Майкл. 

— Пленники взбунтовались, — та как раз стирала с меча зеленую вулканскую кровь. — Я решила проблему.

— Убив всех? — уточнила Филиппа.

Майкл усмехнулась.

Кровь: зеленая, синяя, красная испачкала ее нагрудник. Потеки были и на лице, будто она вгрызалась в чью-то плоть, как дикий зверь или вампир из древних земных сказок. Обезображенные тела валялись у ее ног.

Это не была схватка — это была бойня. И, насколько могла судить Филиппа, подчас и просто издевательство. Потому что вряд ли во время битвы можно отрезать своему врагу все пальцы, как тому вулканцу, через труп которого она переступила.

— Думала, ты будешь рада, мама, — широко улыбаясь, сказала Майкл. — Я даже нашла, кто уберет тела.

***

 

— Я тоже зла на Лорку, — сказала другая Майкл, — но убийство — это не путь Федерации.

Филиппа усмехнулась, глядя на нее. Чем дальше — тем больше была видна разница. Ее Майкл была яростной, неудержимой и насмешливой. В этой горело то же пламя, но она удерживала его внутри, каким-то чудом не разрываясь на части.

— Он отнял у меня дочь, — ответила Филиппа, — «злость» — слишком слабое слово.

***

 

Филиппа могла понять Габриэля, пусть и не собиралась прощать. Но понять его она могла.

Майкл всегда было недостаточно. Недостаточно страха, который она внушала. Недостаточно подчиненных, пока она не вытребовала себе «Шэньчжоу», убив его капитана и почти всех старших офицеров. Недостаточно матери.

Она не готова была делить Филиппу с Империей, а хотела всего внимания только к себе. 

Майкл росла. Сложным ребенком, трудным подростком, невыносимой юной девушкой. И постоянно требовала большего.

— Что это было? — спросила Филиппа, когда Майкл впервые ее поцеловала.

Она собиралась на Андор, проверить слухи о мятежах, и получала последние инструкции. И вместо обычного прощания прижалась губами к губам Филиппы.

— Сама решай, мама, — сказала Майкл и криво усмехнулась.

Когда она вернулась с Андора через две недели — Филиппа уже решила.

Прикусывая шею Майкл, сжимая ее соски, прислушиваясь к ее смеху, она почти ни о чем не думала. Разве что о том, что впервые за очень долгое время оружие под подушкой — это просто привычка, а не мера предосторожности. Потому что дочь Императора вряд ли попытается убить собственную мать в постели.

А потом Майкл потянулась за поцелуем, перевернулась, подмяв Филиппу под себя, и посмотрела на нее с видом победительницы. 

Ей еще многому нужно было научиться, например, что выигрыш может быть мнимым. И Филиппа была рада еще немного побыть наставницей Майкл.

Пока той опять не стало мало, и она не решила обратить внимание на Габриэля.

***

 

У чужой Майкл холодный взгляд и горячие руки. Когда она утащила Филиппу в луч транспортатора, та ощутила себя, словно решила коснуться нагревательного элемента обшивки. 

У ее Майкл руки были холодными.

Она так к этому и не привыкла и каждый раз сжималась вокруг ее пальцев внутри себя и шипела вполголоса, а Майкл посмеивалась и говорила, что это месть за зудящие под формой царапины на спине.

— Если хочешь — помогу их обработать и залечить, — замечала Филиппа.

Майкл или не отвечала, прижимаясь губами к ее губам, или говорила нечто вроде: «Они напоминают о тебе».

***

 

Убей того, кто стоит выше тебя, и займешь его место — этому учат в Империи.

Филиппе не стоило ожидать меньшего от Майкл. Но все равно было больно.

***

 

— Я не могу заменить твою дочь, — сказала другая Майкл. 

Она явно собиралась добавить «но». «Но я могу быть твоим другом», «но я могу поддержать тебя», «но я могу побыть рядом, пока ты горюешь» или еще какую-то федеративную чушь.

Хорошо, что, заметив взгляд Филиппы, Майкл оборвала фразу, как во время боя обрывала смертельные удары.

— Не можешь, — просто сказала Филиппа, — никто никогда не сможет.

И, словно наяву, услышала смех своей Майкл.


End file.
